Malware, which may also be referred to as “malicious software,” may come in the form of code, executables, scripts, active content, or other software forms, as well as input/output streams (e.g., packets). Malware may include viruses, exploits, Trojan horses, worms, rootkits, spyware and the like, and may cause an attack on a device, which may, for example, shut down the device, delete a file on the device, and/or acquire information from the device.
This background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.